Happily Never After
by apple01
Summary: They came from different worlds. Her, a high-class prostitute. Him, an average farmer. But fate had other plans. Two souls unite in a heart-wrenching love story about past sins and future oppurtunities. AU. BL.
1. Broken Promises

**Hey guys! I decided to start a new story, and yes I know I haven't really updated my other two but this idea came to me the other day and I knew that it would make one killer story. This is a Brucas story (mostly Brooke-centered). It's called **_**Happily Never After**_**. Here's the prologue. Enjoy!! And please R&R afterwards!**

**A HUGE thanks to my new beta, CheeryFan (Gia), for helping me so much with this! You are amazing!!! You guys should totally check out her two stories (**_**Meant to Be**_** and **_**Drunken Mistake**_**) if you haven't already.**

**Summary: ****They came from different worlds. Her, a high-class prostitute. Him, an average farmer. But fate had other plans. Two souls unite in a heart-wrenching love story about past sins and future opportunities. BL.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"_Living is strife and torment, disappointment and love and __sacrifice__, golden sunsets and black storms. I said that some time ago, and today I do not think I would add one word.__" –Laurence Oliver, Sir._

"_Life is full of beauty. Notice it. Notice the bumble bee, the small child, and the smiling faces. Smell the rain, and feel the wind. Live your life to the fullest potential, and fight for your dreams." –Ashley Smith_

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Prologue: **_**Broken Promises**_

_California 1835_

The faint sound of clattering shoes lingered in the air as tiny feet scurried to the barely open door, large hazel eyes peeking through curiously, staring at the two people bicker within.

"Please, Richard, please don't leave! We need you! I need you!" The older woman screamed as she clung desperately at his suit jacket, not caring that she was getting her new brocade silk gown and matching petticoat dirty from the floor's dust.

"There's nothing you can do about it, Victoria! I'm leaving and that's final," the other companion replied as he shook her hands off from his jacket as if they were poisonous. He was a tall towering man with cold green eyes and the same brunette hair as the small girl outside.

"But why?! I thought we were happy! I love you!" Desperation was an understatement for what Victoria felt. The petite hazel-eyed redhead would do anything, _anything_, for her lover if he stayed.

Richard laughed sardonically. "Happy? We were happy, very happy actually, but then that _thing_ was born."

The color drained from Victoria's face. She knew exactly who that _thing_ was, the second most important person in her life.

"She has a name you know. She's not just some 'thing,'" she whispered.

"Well, she wouldn't have been anyone if you had just listened to me and gotten that damn abortion!"

"Richard! She's your daughter!"

He laughed again, his cold eyes dancing around wickedly. "How am I supposed to be so sure of that? I mean, she is the daughter of a middle-class whore."

Whore. It was like a slap in the face. What had happened to the man she had once loved? The carefree, energetic, joyful young man who said that it didn't matter if her family had less money than his. The guy who proposed to her under the moonlight telling her that he would make her the happiest woman in the world if she just said yes. What happened? When did it all change?

Right about then, outside, the little girl had seen a tiny mouse skidding across the dinning room floor and let out a deathly shriek, drawing the attention of the couple inside.

The door opened revealing both the ruthless man and the distressed woman.

"Sorry," the small brunette said quietly while playing with the large red bow in her hair, feeling ashamed for interrupting the quarrel.

"It's okay, sweetie. Come here," Victoria said as she opened her arms to her shy daughter who willingly accepted the hug. "Richard, just look at her, and don't tell me that you don't see yourself looking back at you."

He observed the youngster in front of him. It would be an understatement to say that she was beautiful. Her curly chocolate brown hair was pulled back in a low ponytail by a huge red bow. She wore a matching red satin dress, the edges bordered with lace. His daughter was a sight from one of those kid's catalogs, perfectly dressed from head to toe. But that didn't stop Richard Davis from frowning frostily.

The little girl was confused beyond words. Why was her father screaming at her mother? Mama had just asked him to stay. And why didn't he like her? She was wearing her best frock and the housekeeper, Mandy, had curled her hair this morning. Was she not pretty enough? Did he not like the color red? Or did she seem to quiet? That was probably it! He wanted to leave because he thought that she didn't love him.

Biting her lip nervously, she looked up at the man whom she called her father and took a small step forward.

"Papa―"

"Don't you dare call me that, you filthy piece of trash!" His words were like knives shattering a glass heart.

With one last look at his wife, Richard scurried to the front door, slamming it behind him so that he was out of sight.

Victoria's mind blanked at his words. As his figure retreated, the only thing she could think about was that the love of her life was leaving her forever. The fact that she had a perplexed and hurt young daughter was the last thing on her mind.

"Richard! Richard, don't go!" she screamed as she ran to the door, sliding down it crying when she realized that he was never coming back. He was never ever coming back.

Her muffled sobs were cut short by a tugging feeling on her dress. Her own hazel eyes were met with the lost looking orbs of her spawn. Then reality hit. What was she going to do with a five year old girl? She hardly had any money left, and she had depended on Richard all these years. Only one idea stood out brightly through her mind.

Wiping away her tear stricken face furiously, Victoria stood up, her daughter in tow. She made a quick phone call, speaking in hushed tones, and then swiftly turned back to the girl in red.

"Sweetheart, how would you like to take a small trip?"

The little girl's eyes brightened significantly as she started jumping up and down.

"Where are we going? Can I take Mr. Pebbles with me?"

"It's a surprise, but I'm sure you will love it. And Mr. Pebbles can definitely come along," the redhead said as she started walking to the door, hand in hand with her precious angel. "Let's walk. It's a pretty day today. So tell me, darling, if you could be anything in the world, what would you be?"

The brunette scrunched her nose, thinking deeply as her feet trotted along the cobblestone sidewalk around a lamp post. There were many things that she wanted to be. She wanted to be like Mama one day but then again she wanted to be loved and have a husband that would actually stay. She liked Mandy. She was really nice. Maybe she could become a housekeeper and take care of little girls like herself. Or a teacher! Like Mrs. Hawthorn next door. But on the other hand, she liked those models in Mandy's catalogues. They were tall and had gorgeous dresses. It seemed as though they were absolutely flawless.

"I want to be like one of those girls in Mandy's magazines. Like the pretty one on the cover with the long flowy brown hair with the dark green dress on. Mandy said that she probably had all the guys gawking at her. What does gawking mean, Mama?"

The color left Victoria's face for a second, but she quickly recovered. It was so ironic how her daughter's response could foreshadow her future.

"Gawking means that all the guys stare at her and think that she is the most gorgeous woman alive. Would you like that? To be dressed in elegant dresses everyday and meet handsome young men everyday?" Her words were spoken softly, a part of her truly wanting her daughter to cry out in defiance so that Victoria would change her mind.

The small head nodded energetically, liking the sound of that description but not fully knowing what it meant for her future.

"Then, it's settled." Victoria's words were barely audible for her own ears let alone her daughter's. "We're here."

She knocked on what looked like a Victorian palace. The house was huge with oval white windows and a huge red door. Thorny rose bushes lined the sides followed by small emerging trees. Instantly, a willowy young woman opened the door. Her hair was pulled back in a tight bun and she wore a lavish purple gown, the skirt flowing in a bell-shaped manner due to her metal hooped crinoline underneath. Hard unemotional eyes were set on her face.

"Victoria Davis. Never in a million years would I have thought to see you again. Do come in so that we can have a chat. It's been so long." The tall blonde smirked at her old acquaintance.

"Darling, why don't you wait here for a second, okay? Don't go anywhere, and make sure to not talk to any strangers," the young mother spoke kindly to her daughter.

"Okay, Mama. I won't go anywhere."

As she was left alone, the brunette started observing her surroundings. She had never been to this part of town before. There was a small store across the street filled with laughing men dubbed _Annie's_. She had a doll named Annie. Mandy had gotten it for her for her last birthday. Beside the pub sat other smaller stores, but none of which captured the attention of the young child. She was too immersed in the slowly moving clouds and fluttering butterflies to care.

Moments later the door reopened and both Victoria and the unknown blonde reappeared.

"So, is this the girl?" Her voice was full of wickedness but at the same time curiosity. She had never seen such a little thing full of so much beauty.

"Yes, this is her."

"What's her name? It sure ought to be splendid if Richard picked it out." The name Richard made Victoria flinch, obvious to the silent blow, but it was missed by the blonde.

"Her name is Brooke. Brooklyn Penelope Davis."

"Well, she'll definitely make the guys swoon. Here's you're money. Glad we could do business," she gave Victoria a huge wad of cash and then focused her attention on the petite girl in front of her. "Hello, dear. I'm Madame Deborah. Now, let's get you settled."

Brooke was lost for words. What was going on? Why was she staying with this Deborah lady? Was her mother leaving her?

"Mama…" she cried.

"Brooke, be a good girl for Madame Deborah. Okay, sweetheart? Mama will see you soon. I promise. And remember, I'm only doing this because I love you."

She never saw her mother again.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**End of Prologue! Hope you enjoyed it! Next: Skip 15 Years. We meet Lucas!**

**Please R&R!! ****I love new ideas/suggestions/comments/ etc. And I don't mind if you write some constructive criticism either. Thanks!**

**Hope you have a great day: )**


	2. The Pretty Girl in Green

**Hey guys!! Thank you for all the reviews!! A lot of you commented about Richard and Victoria and how it was horrible of them to do what they did. I'm not going to defend Richard because what he did was just wrong, but Victoria really believed that she was doing a good thing. She didn't have anything else to give to her daughter and she wanted to help Brooke. Anyways, here's Chapter 1. You finally meet an older Brooke and Lucas. **

**And a HUGE thanks to my Beta, Gia, for helping me so much with this chapter! You're amazing:D**

**Hope you enjoy!!**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"_Life is just a mirror, and what you see out there, you must first see inside of you." –Anonymous_

"_For beautiful eyes, look for the good in others; for beautiful lips, speak only words of kindness; and for poise, walk with the knowledge that you are never alone." –Audrey Hepburn_

"_Your heart just breaks, that's all. But you can't judge, or point fingers. You just have to be lucky enough to find someone who appreciates you." –Audrey Hepburn_

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter 1: The Pretty Girl in Green**

_California 1850_

_15 Years Later_

It was a terrible day. A terrible, dark, gloomy day. The rain was pouring furiously and it seemed as if the curse of March would never cease. At the second floor of the House of Red sat a tall, drop dead gorgeous young lady with long cascading brown locks and solemn hazel eyes. She was staring out the window, just watching the carriages pass one by one along the downpour and the lines of people hurrying to get away from the heavy rain. It was Sunday. Church day. Family day. The day where business was slower than usual. Men would spend the day frolicking with their wives and children, going to church and then the market and having large meals with nearby friends and relatives. Only a handful would sneak off to have a little extra fun, something that wives knew not of and priests frowned upon, spending the day at the local brothel, the House of Red, where she, Brooklyn Penelope Davis, worked at.

Her thoughts were interrupted as the door flew open, revealing a flustered blonde with straight locks and bright aqua eyes.

"Oh gosh! Brooke! Finally, I found you!" The blonde panted, leaning on the cherry wood bedpost for support.

This only earned a laugh from the brunette. "Bevin, what in the world is with the rush?"

Bevin was one of the very few people Brooke befriended from the brothel. From the start, the girls had formed a bond over a slice of peach pie. Brooke had described its taste as "atrocious" and "too sweet," but right when she was about to throw her plate's contents onto the street, Bevin had yelped out that she had wanted it. From then on, the two had become the best of friends, sharing outward desires and inner dreams.

"I have an appointment with Mr. Harrington this afternoon. Can you believe it? Joshua Harrington! And I have nothing to wear!"

Brooke smiled happily at her friend's enthusiasm but couldn't help but snort cynically inside. Joshua Harrington was the town mayor, who preached of "purity" and "family values" everyday in the town square. However, he managed to put aside his "pure family beliefs" once a week when he would come to the House of Red to have his way with any of the girls, most preferably Brooke. He was a frequent customer and only preferred the most expensive prostitutes, Brooke leading the crowd. She brought in the most money for Madame Deborah, the owner of the brothel, and although it seemed as if she enjoyed her job, smiling at all the willing men and wearing long silk gowns, it was far from what she truly dreamed of.

"Bevin! That's amazing!" Brooke squealed anyway dismissing her thoughts, as she hugged her best friend. "Now about dresses…what do you mean you have nothing to wear?"

"I want to wear something eye-catching. Something that will make Mr. Harrington think highly of me. I mean this is my first big client! And my dresses are so not that great…" she sighed dramatically.

Brooke rolled her eyes at her friend's melodramatic gesture. "Well…I do have a dress that I don't think Mr. Preach the Good has seen yet―"

"Brooklyn!" Bevin exclaimed, as Brooke unconsciously flinched slightly at the sound of her formal name. "You can't call him that! You know he's one of Madame's best customers, none the less her greatest friend!"

"Oh please, Bev! He's a hypocrite and a pig like every other man in the world. Now do you want the dress or not? Because I have better things to do in life, than to bicker about the mayor." Brooke's voice changed from sweet and caring to harsh and sarcastic in a record of two seconds. She didn't like people telling her what to do and she certainly didn't want to talk about how she felt about her job. She only did it for the money, so that one day she could raise enough to be extremely rich. She didn't want to end up depending on someone else. She didn't want to turn into her mother.

"Okay! Okay! Calm down. No need to go all mean-Brooke on me. You can save that for Madame later. And about that garment…"

The brunette broke out chuckling. "Come on, Blondie. Let's get you dressed up. We need to make Mr. Harrington faint at your feet tonight."

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

It was a marvelous day. A marvelous, prosperous day. The rain was pouring harmoniously down the streets, as if it were bouncing from person to person at every tune. A tall, good looking twenty-one year old man stood poised beside the door of _Annie's_, waiting for his friend to come out. It was one of his lucky days. It was raining so watering the crops was out of question. Thus, he had time to make his way into town in order to make a little extra cash: gold-mining. Or in his case, gold-searching. There was a cavern up the road that was scattered with specks of gold in its murky waters. Whenever he had extra time, he joined the many dashing hopeful men in finding as much specks as possible. Today he had risen successful with one and a half pouches full, the most he'd ever gotten in that amount of time. Like Lucas Scott said, it was a marvelous day.

The door to _Annie's_ finally opened revealing Lucas' dark-haired pal and shaking the blond from his inner thoughts.

"Finally, Jake! You managed to take a max record of one hour. What were you doing in there? I thought you just had to talk to Annie about the store," Lucas exclaimed, a thread of annoyance woven through his voice.

Recently, Annie had decided to buy the small food market beside the pub and make it her own. She had proclaimed that Jake was the new manager, much to Jake's contentment. They were the prime sellers of Lucas' crops during the year, especially during the spring season.

"Sorry, Luke! Annie kept on talking and talking, and it ain't like I could tell her to shut up. You know how riled up she got when I said that the first time," Jake shuddered, touching his cheek comfortingly.

Lucas laughed at the memory of Annie's hand colliding with Jake's surprised face.

"Sure, whatever you say, but anyway, come help me with these crates. I have loads of vegetables in the buckboard that need to go into the store, and I don't want them damaged by the rain."

And with that routine, the two men began. Lifting crate after crate into the market. Lucas would continue joking with his companion every now and then, in order to maintain the humorous air. That was until he saw _her_. She was dressed in a dark emerald dress with a matching hat upon her head. A big, tough man walked along her side, a gun perched against his hip. He kept looking from side to side, in order to target a possible problem. She however just kept on looking straight ahead, not saying a single thing or smiling in the slightest way. A somber look was spread upon her face, her body just repeating a well-known pattern of composure and grace.

Every man along the street, from the miners to the fathers to even Lucas Scott himself, stopped and stared, as if praising the gorgeous brunette for her striking beauty. Lucas couldn't take his eyes off of her. This mystery girl tugged at something deep inside of him, something that had been locked away for a long time now. _I need to meet her_, Lucas thought. _I need to talk to her_. There was something about her that made him unable from turning his gaze away…maybe it was her unsmiling face or her elegant look…whatever it was, he was hooked.

_She's the one._ Lucas blinked rapidly, trying to understand what had just passed through his thoughts. It had been a while since those words had ever crossed his mind.

Yes, he needed to meet her, to unravel the ambiguity behind her cheerless eyes. How was he going to do that though? He didn't know her name or where she was from. She was just some pretty girl walking down the street with a man. A man. Was she married? Was that overbearing chap her husband? This reminded Lucas of one of his mother's old romance novels gone wrong. What was going on within him? Why was he feeling like this? And who in the world was this girl?

Unconsciously, his heart thumped rapidly as she walked past him and then out of sight, her companion in tow, only to remain in his dreams.

"Ahh…guess you've finally met Brooklyn, huh?" Jake questioned, breaking Lucas away from his enchanting thoughts.

"Brooklyn?"

"Yeah, the one you were just gawking at. Ain't she something?"

"The pretty girl in green?" Lucas turned around to look at Jake clearly. How did he know who that lady was?

"Yup. The most gorgeous lady in California. She comes around here every now and then, walking with her goon. All the men just stop and stare. It's not like you can do anything less at the sight of her," Jake explained, cocking his head to the side as if it was self-explanatory. _So that's who that man was_, Lucas thought_. Her goon, not her husband._

"How do you know so much about her, Jake? Does she live around here?"

The brunette just broke out into a toothy grin, shaking his head slightly from side to side. "Luke, you really are clueless, aren't you? She's been living around here for the past fifteen years and counting. She's one of Deb's girls at the House of Red. Her main girl actually."

Lucas felt like the life was sucked out of him. He stared at Jake incredulously, not able to formulate one single word. He must be joking. She worked at the House of Red? His dream girl was none other than a prostitute? Images of past memories swiftly passed through his mind and suddenly the blonde felt suffocated, as if he were drowning in his past. He needed to get away. Fast.

"Jake, I'll be right back. I need to take a walk real quick. Finish unloading the vegetables for me."

"But, Luke―" he protested.

"Just do it," the blond spoke curtly.

He cursed himself silently as his friend obeyed his command. It wasn't Jake's fault that this Brooklyn girl was a prostitute. It was his poor choice of picking. But there was something about her…Lucas couldn't help but be haunted by her grave face and emotionless eyes. It was like she was trained to not exhibit any ounce of happiness or glee or... or love.

"Come on, Lucas. Get a grip on yourself. She's just a girl. Just a girl."

"Talking to yourself much?" A voice came from the other side of the tree Luke was leaning against. She had her wavy auburn hair tied up in a tight bun and was dressed in a simple dress, made of natural cottons and a tiny bit of lace. Lucas broke into a smile at the sight of his other good friend: Annie.

"I was wondering when you'd come to my rescue," he spoke quietly. "Now, what did Jake tell you?"

"Only that you seemed a little off. What's wrong, Luke?" The older woman looked concerned as she set a hand on his shoulder. Annie was like an older sister to him, always prodding and reassuring when he needed it. Or didn't need it. Either way, she was one of his greatest acquaintances.

"Nothing, Annie. It's nothing. Just thinking about the past."

Annie hesitated for a moment, not wanting to dig into personal matters but desiring to know what was truly going on in her friend's head.

"By past do you mean Peyton?"

Lucas' head snapped up at her comment. He himself was trying to avoid that question for the past ten minutes but BAM! Annie had said it in a mere two seconds.

"Maybe," he admitted. "A little."

Peyton. Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer. The one girl he truly had loved. She was his everything from her long curly blonde locks to her enthralling green eyes. They had grown up together, best friends at first, then eventually engaged to wed. They had planned on getting married a few years ago. The whole wedding had been planned out, from the guests to the decorations to her mother's homemade red velvet cake. She was the one thing that mattered the most to him, the one thing that was taken away within a span of a second. He had never been able to say his good-byes. She was gone before he reached her house.

"Does this trip down memory lane have to do with a certain brunette?"

Once again Lucas was taken aback at Annie's ability to decipher what was wrong.

"You know me all too well," he started, earning a snort from the lady beside him.

"Don't avoid the question. You know it is okay to think about other girls. Peyton would've wanted you to be happy."

"I'm thinking about a prostitute, Annie! She's not a good natured Christian like Peyt. She's one of Deborah's prostitutes. So no, Peyton wouldn't have wanted me to be happy in that way." Lucas sighed exasperated, a comment Peyton had once made causing a whirlwind in his brain. Why couldn't he just forget about that girl?

"Have you maybe thought that it wasn't Brooke's fault that she's working in the House of Red?" This only earned a questioning look from the blond. "Look, Lucas, I shouldn't be saying more than I need to, but for the record, I've known Brooke or Brooklyn or whatever you want to call her for a long time. Since she came to Deb's place actually. There's more to her than meets the eye. Plus, Peyton always believed in redeeming the lost souls and moving on from our past sins. Keep that in mind the next time the brunette pops in your head."

Annie gave Lucas a short pat on the back and then left him standing by the tree, drowning in his confused thoughts. Why did she always have to complicate things? And why did she have to bring up Peyton? He knew she was right. Peyton always believed in helping the "lost souls" as she had called it. But to Peyton, a prostitute was everything but a lost soul.

_Start of Flashback_

_They had just finished high school and were walking with Lucas' parents to church one Sunday morning when a short, slender blonde walked right past them into a dark "forbidden," as Lucas' mom called it, tavern. _

"_Where in the world is she going?" Lucas exclaimed, bewildered by the furtive nature of that girl. "Isn't church the other way?"_

_Karen Scott, a prideful gracious woman, only smirked, while Peyton was the one to finally speak._

"_Church? You think she is going to church, Luke?" She had said with a slight laugh. "I think that's the last place she would want to go."_

"_What are you talking about, Peyt?"_

"_Sugar, she isn't a Christian. She's a prostitute." This definitely sent Lucas reeling back in surprise. That girl looked a mere age of fifteen, sixteen at most. She was already using her body as a source of money?_

"_And, Peyton, what makes you think she doesn't need some guidance?" Karen asked. Karen Scott, too, was a believer in helping the needy and spreading the Christian faith around._

"_Girls like her…they don't look towards God. You can beg them all day and try to persuade them to go to church and refine, but at the end of the day, a prostitute is a prostitute. That's it. Plus, they give girls like me a bad name and help the human race just submerge in folly even more."_

_When they had arrived at church that day, their preacher had spoken of redemption and reconciliation with God. Lucas couldn't help but think of that young girl and wonder if maybe she like his mom had said just needed a little guidance._

_End of Flashback_

Maybe Peyton had been wrong. Maybe prostitutes were in need of some guidance. Lucas had made that mistake once, a long time ago of letting someone in need of help just slip through his fingers. He wasn't going to do it again. The look he had seen in Brooklyn's eyes…that emotionless look now registered as the look of a lost soul. Maybe, just maybe, it would be okay to see her one more time. He would help her find a better path in life and then he would leave. Yes, that seemed like the perfect plan.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brooke woke up slowly to the weight of an individual beside her and the sound of freshly shed tears. Without a moment's hesitation she wrapped her arms around the younger girl and rocked her back and forth.

"Shh…don't cry."

The blonde girl hiccupped and then slowly spoke through her obvious misery. "He told her that I wasn't good enough and that I was a mere piece of trash. He didn't like me, Brookie. She's going to kick me out. Madame's going to kick me out."

"No, Bevin, she won't," Brooke replied while hugging the girl even tighter. "I won't let her take you away. I'll give up my savings if that is what it'll take."

Bevin instantaneously looked up at this. "Brooke! You can't! You've been saving up that fund forever!"

"Bev, don't you get it? Money means nothing without friends like you. You're all I have here in Madame's that makes life bearable."

"But Brooke, listen to me," Bevin said seriously, looking the brunette straight in the eyes. "This money is your only way out of here. Of all the girls here at the House of Red, you're the only one who can escape this torture."

"But this is our life. This is where we're meant to be," Brooke whispered as she brought the blonde girl into a tight hug.

And there the two laid for the rest of the night, Bevin slowly falling asleep in the sisterly embrace of her friend, and Brooke just staring out the window, watching the stars appear one by one against the dark shadowy sky.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**End of Chapter 1!! Hope you enjoyed it! Next Chapter: Lucas and Brooke meet**

**Please R&R!!!! Thanks!**

**Hope you have a great day:)**


	3. Slaps and Seduction

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for the reviews!! **_Raqndomer, __**Brooke didn't start working when she was five. You'll learn more about what she really did in the later chapters. **__onetreehillgirl066__**, Annie is kindof like an older version of a Karen-Haley. She's motherly, but still is a good friend to both Lucas and Jake. But Haley will be making an appearance later on, so don't get Annie confused with her.**_** Here's Chapter 2. Brucas finally meets and you get to see more into Deb/Brooke's relationship.**

**Just for further information, Deb is not related to Nathan or Lucas or Dan or anyone else in any way. In this story, she is a solo character. She is just the brothel owner. **

**I would like to thank my beta, Gia (CheeryFan), for helping me out with this chapter! She's great and helps keep me sane!**

**Enjoy!**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"_Do what makes you happy. Be with who makes you smile. Laugh as much as you breathe. Love as long as you live." –Anonymous_

"_I realized for the first time how much a human being is capable of loving something. Love is scary, like anything else, whether you're falling in love, whether you're discovering love in something else…if you're really going to jump off the cliff, when you meet somebody that you love you're going to jump off that cliff, you've got to give them everything. And when you have a kid, it's on a much greater level." –Kate Hudson_

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter 2: Slaps and Seduction**

"…forty-eight pretty ladies, forty-nine pretty ladies, fifty pretty ladies," Bevin sang as she gently pulled the brush through Brooke's cascading brunette hair. "All done, Brookie."

It was a ritual that Bevin brushed Brooke's hair with fifty strokes before every customer just for good luck. For Bevin it was a means for fun, but for Brooke, it was a walk down memory lane. She used to watch Mandy brush Mama's hair fifty times everyday and had been enthralled in the beauty of the ever-glowing locks. Everything had changed so much from that time, but still, Brooke needed something to hold on to from her ancient life.

"Thanks, Bev. You better get going now before Deb gets in here. You know how she is about―" Brooke started.

"―Bevin spending the night in your room?" Deb snarled, a devilish smile plastered upon her face as she leaned against the room's doorframe. "Get out of here, Bevin. Now!"

The blonde girl didn't need another warning as she fled from the scene in a hurry, giving Brooke an apologetic smile before she disappeared.

BAM! The door shut with fury as the elder lady whipped around to face the emotionless brunette.

"Breaking my rules now, Brooklyn? I thought you would've known better. I mean that is how your mother ended up as a poor whore. I just thought you would have learned from her mistakes, but of course, like mother, like daughter." Her words shot one by one into the open, shattering the previous blissful air.

"Don't talk about my mother. It's not like you are any better." As the words left her mouth, she felt a burning sensation fill her face as her head swung back at the contact of Deb's hand with her cheek. Immediately, a hand went up to soothe the pain. Brooke was used to the frequent slaps, but still there was a sting that never seemed to die away.

"Don't you ever speak to me like that again, girl! You understand? You are a filthy no good for nothing cheap slut and without me you'd probably be washing dishes or better yet, dead. So if I were you, I'd learn my place around here."

Brooke's previous hurt look quickly changed to one of disgust and detestation as she contemplated Deb's last sentence. Of all the flaws Brooke had embedded in her soul, her uncontrollable temper sat at the top of the list.

"My place, huh? Hmm…let's see what my _place_ is…I bring in most of the money, which you spend on your ugly dresses and dreadful locks. I give hope to the other girls that one day they will be as _successful_ if you can even call it that. I lie and say that Felix, my oh so obedient goon, is a gentleman when really he deserves to be hanged in front of the whole community in shame. I am the reason this stupid brothel isn't a failure. You want to know my place, Deb? I'll tell you my place. Without me, you'd be _nothing_! No more than a dirty stain on the floor!"

Deb's eyes flashed with fire as the fury boiled within her. She couldn't help but smirk inwardly, though. Stupid, stupid girl.

Before Brooke could continue onward with her speech, Deb's hands snarled around her neck in a death-tight grip causing the brunette to start chocking and gasping for air.

"No, darling, you are obviously mistaken. You are the dirty stain on the floor or better yet, the dirty stain on the sheets? _I_ run this place, and _you_ do what _I_ tell you to do."

Deb threw the girl across the floor causing her head to hit a sharp part of the bureau. Brooke just laid there, breathing heavily in and out, her lungs burning for air as she tried to regain full consciousness. The world was a bit hazy, but she was still aware of the fact that she had definitely crossed the line with this one.

"You are going to behave now aren't you, Brooklyn?" She whispered, her voice now grave yet still holding the same amount of fatal wrath.

Brooke looked up into the wicked eyes as she slowly replied, "Yes, ma'am." Her body was weak and helpless and her mind was defeated and tired. This ongoing battle seemed endless and she just wondered if maybe it was time to give up, to take the same advice she had given Bevin the night before. _This is our life. This is where we're meant to be_. Was this where she was meant to be?

"Good," Deb said, a sardonic smile forming onto her face. "I'll have someone sent up to deliver some food and maybe something to drink. Champagne sounds good? Take a short break, maybe a nap. You have customers to please in an hour, and I want you looking healthy and happy as ever."

The fake sugary sweetness of her voice made Brooke want to run to the bathroom and hurl up the remains of her lunch. Instead, she just watched as her _owner_, disappeared out the door and into the parlor of the House of Red. Gently touching her bruising head, she flinched slightly as her fingers met a sticky substance. Drawing away, she came face to face with her own scarlet blood. One small cut didn't seem like a big deal, but it was like a raindrop to an ocean compared to all the cuts within her poor little heart.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_Few hours later…_

In all his twenty-three years of life, Lucas Scott never thought he'd be standing inside of a brothel, about to pay to see a girl who was the opposite of everything he looked for in a girl. She wasn't a Christian. She wasn't blonde. She didn't save her virginity for marriage. She wasn't…Peyton. Lucas knew that he wasn't still hung up on his deceased blonde fiancée but after years of not dating or looking at women, he couldn't help but compare them all to Peyton.

The clicking of heels brought Lucas out of his thoughts as he looked up to see an older lady dressed in an elegant maroon gown.

"Well, well, well…what do we have here? Lucas Scott isn't it? Welcome to the House of Red," Deb said with a sugary sweet smile, a bit of surprise laced through her words.

"Yes, ma'am," he said nervously.

"Well, Mr. Scott, how may I help you this evening? Would you like one of our younger girls or do you prefer one of the older ones?" She said, getting right to the point, walking around the room to get a glass of wine for the man she had never spoken to before.

"Umm…actually, I would like to see Brooklyn."

Deb stopped in her tracks, her mouth slightly open from shock and the wine glass almost slipping from her fingers, but she quickly recovered. She walked up to Lucas and gave him his glass of wine and very gently started stroking his arm.

"Are you sure, darling? I'll have you know Bevin is one of our prettiest girls and all the men just adore Teresa and Marg―"

"I want Brooklyn," Lucas said, cutting Deb off. He stepped back out of her touch. "Only her, not anyone else."

Deb quirked an eyebrow, a bit perturbed. She knew who he was. Gosh, she knew everyone in the whole darn town! He was Lucas Eugene Scott, an average boring farmer, who only came up to town for work or to go to church. She occasionally caught sight of him at Annie's or talking to some of her occasional customers, but he wouldn't dare become one of them. What was he doing now?

"You are probably mistaken, Mr. Scott, but Brooklyn is our top girl. She isn't a cheap date. And I'll have you know that I recognize that you are a farmer and that you don't make a lot. Maybe Bevin or…" Her voice died as she caught sight of the bag he just pulled out. It was more than enough gold for one night with the lovely brunette.

"Is this enough or do you need some more, ma'am?" Lucas smirked inwardly, finding some pleasure from proving the lady wrong.

Deb pursed her lips and gave him a flirtatious wink. "I think that'll suffice for tonight." She snatched the bag and inspected the gold, still in awe at its contents. "Let me go alert Brooklyn that you're here and then you'll be able to have your fun."

She walked away, leaving the blond man in the parlor to brood some more. In a few minutes he'd be able to see _her_, his dream girl. And there was no turning back.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

She sat on the end of the fresh sheets, swinging her foot back and forth, waiting for her newest customer, the last of the day, to arrive. She was dressed in a dark red wrapper, her hair flowing down in curls. She stifled a yawn as a wave of exhaustion took over her body. It was a long day…from dealing with Deb to entertaining her many customers. She just couldn't wait for the moment when she could hit her head against those fluffy cotton pillows and escape into a fantasy world.

There was a hard knock on the door signaling the next victim of her passion. Immediately, a chipper expression filled the contours of her face.

"Come in," she sang, still remaining seated on the bed, not bothering to get up.

The door slowly swung open revealing a tall, dirty blond man in faded jeans and a white buttoned up shirt. He looked the same as the others except a little dressed down from the usual men. No fancy clothes or nice presents. As he turned to look into her eyes, she was taken aback. His eyes…there was something about them…they were the bluest of blues…like the ocean she once visited with her mother when she was just a little girl. But the rest of his face screamed uncomfortable. He looked uneasy as if he wasn't supposed to be here. Maybe he was married with kids, but she didn't see a wedding band of any kind. Whatever it was, he probably wouldn't take a long time, fortunately for her. The quicker the better.

"Don't be shy," she spoke, her raspy voice drawing him in. She jumped off the bed and walked up to him, getting close enough to whisper in his ear seductively. "What's your deepest, darkest pleasure?"

Lucas felt the palms of his hands start to sweat. She was more gorgeous up in front than from a distance. Her beauty took his breath away and with her trying to seduce him, it was getting harder and harder for him not to give in.

"The only pleasure I want is to talk to you, Brooklyn," he said, stepping out of her reach so that his mind would clear from her clouding perfume.

She smirked mockingly. "Talk, huh? What do I look like, your sister? Now what do you really want?" She advanced towards him once more, wrapping her arms around his neck and staring deep into his eyes, but once again, he dissuaded her affection and removed her arms from around his neck.

"I told you what I want. I came here to talk to you, not for sex," Lucas said, walking over to one of the white chairs and taking a seat. "That's all."

Brooke looked at him in disbelief, but she definitely wasn't complaining. If he wanted to talk the night away, she didn't mind at all. She was tired and lying down on that bed seemed pretty darn good right about now. Let him spill his sorrows then maybe he'll loosen up and she'll give him a taste of what he really wanted. Quick and easy, just the way she liked it.

"You positive that's what you want?" She asked, raising an eyebrow, hands crossed in front of her chest.

"Positive," he replied, giving her a small smile. Brooke couldn't help but admire his nice smile. He had perfectly straight teeth and his eyes seemed to twinkle whenever his lips curved upwards.

"Okay, if you say so." She let out a sigh and jumped back onto the bed, starting intently at the man in front of her. "What do you want to talk about?"

"What's your name? I mean you have to prefer something other than Brooklyn…it's too formal." Lucas stared back at her with the same amount of intensity but also with some curiosity. She was different from everyone else and he wanted to know more.

The brunette couldn't help but smirk slightly. Smart man. "Brooke Davis. I like going by Brooke. Is that all?"

"No, Brooke," he said, trying out her name. He liked it. Brooke. It suited her way better than Brooklyn. "I paid a good amount of gold for this exchange and I look forward to spending every bit of it to my liking."

"Well then, why don't I just give you a little bit of fun so that we're both happy," she slowly drawled out, playing with the tie on her wrapper.

Lucas knew she was teasing him. They might've talked for a few minutes but he had caught on quickly to her quirks and mischievous ways. But unluckily for her, he wasn't in any mood to give in.

"Hmm…as tempting as that sounds, I'll have to decline."

Brooke couldn't help but roll her eyes. Who was this guy anyway? He paid for me, I'm offering myself, and he's declining? Nobody ever turned her down to talk. Ha! If he wanted to talk, he was two centuries too late. But she couldn't help but be partly intrigued. He didn't look a bit shy or ashamed of being here, so what was with the excessive talking? Yes, men have talked to her before, but those were only two sentences of how their wives were ruining their lives. He was just…different from them all.

"Well, since we're doing a 'friendly exchange,'" she said sarcastically, "what's your name, sir?"

"Lucas Scott, ma'am," he replied, a smile still plastered on his face.

"Well, Mr. Scott, where do _you_ live? I haven't seen you at the brothel before." Brooke gave him her own dimpled smile, although hers was out of spite.

He let out a slight laugh. She was trying to play his game but it sure as hell wasn't going to work. Her dimples, however, stood out brightly to him, and he instantly fell in love with them, the way they just brightened her face from a perturbed prostitute to a bright young lady.

"I live about a good thirty five miles south from here on a farm with my brother. Do you have brothers or sisters?" He asked, looking at her keenly.

Brooke fiddled with her gown. Brothers and sisters? Not that she knew of. She used to dream of a big family when she was younger…Mama, Papa, Mandy, two boys, and another girl…her head snapped back up.

"No," she curtly remarked. "You know, we don't have to stay here in the bedroom. We can always go into the shower together. I can make all those fantasies of yours come true."

"Already took my shower in the morning, darling. And if I wanted another one, I would've asked by now." This only earned a scowl from Brooke. "So where are you from? Or did you live here all your life?"

Brooke's aggravation level was on the rise. What was with all these questions? And why did he have to have that egotistical smirk on his god-forsaken face?

"I'm from here and there," she said, waving her hands around vaguely. "I came here when I was a little girl. The end. Did _you_ live here all your life?"

"Nah, I'm from here and there," he mocked, waving his own hands around. "Decided I needed a new start. Favorite color?"

"Red." Like her wrapper. "Yours?"

"Blue." Like his eyes. "Favorite book?"

"I don't read unless I have to. Yours?"

"The Bible. Why don't you like reading?"

"So you're a Godly man I see," she shot back, totally ignoring his question. "You're one of those men."

"Yes, I am. And I see that you're aren't. Why not?" He countered with just as much integrity and interest.

"None of your business," she said coolly. Lucas dropped the topic at that, but decided that it wasn't the last time that he'd try to carve his way into her heart.

"So you don't seem to have anything personal around here do you?" He was quick to change the topic once again. After observing the room several times, he was curious to why there weren't any photos, any books, or any garments lying around. The room was orderly, almost too clean, and it didn't cry out homely at all.

"Deb― I mean Madame, doesn't like the room to be cluttered. Most of the men don't appreciate it either," Brooke said as she herself started looking around. She really hadn't questioned her boss when the rule was proposed but now she wondered why she didn't have any pictures hanging up. Of Bevin, of herself, of even Mama. The room was so impersonal. "Does it really matter?"

Lucas just stared at her, his eyes now showing sympathy and a bit of sadness. "Yes, it should matter."

The way this conversation was turning was bugging Brooke. It was getting too personal and as flashes of her past overtook her mind, the brunette realized that it had to stop. Soon.

Instead of continuing the conversation, she got up from the bed and sauntered towards Lucas who now had an uncertain expression on his face while swinging her hips from side to side. She stopped in front of him, a dangerous look on her face, and then slowly unraveled her wrapper from around her body, leaving Lucas to see her lacy undergarments. The blond, who definitely wasn't expecting this, was frozen in position. Brooke took advantage of this and started straddling him.

She leaned closely to his ear and felt him shiver slightly as her lips neared his flesh. "No, it really doesn't."

And then before he knew it, her lips were on his and she was kissing him furiously. As their flesh came into contact with one another, a shot of electricity passed through both their bodies, but Lucas would be the only one to admit it. He couldn't help but kiss her back just as heatedly, but when he remembered the reason why he was really there, he broke the kiss, leaving them staring at each other, panting for air.

For Brooke, this was the last straw. She drew back her hand and slapped him as hard as she could and then got up in disgust, making her way back to the bed post, covering herself back up as if he didn't deserve to see her like that. Who was he to turn her, Brooke Penelope Davis, down anyways? After minutes of interrogating her as if she was some criminal!

Lucas sat there, rubbing his face. Damn, for a petite girl, she sure could slap. He got up from his chair and walked towards her for once.

"You know, I'm not mad that you slapped me. If I were you, I probably would've slapped me too," he stated, resting his body on the opposite bedpost, much to Brooke's dismay.

"Look, Scott, you don't know a damn thing about me," she retorted, her jaw clenched from rage. "You're just some nosy, arrogant fool!"

"I know that as much as you won't admit it, you hate this place," Lucas snapped back. Her stubbornness was starting to irritate him.

She stood baffled for a second. "What are you some prophet?" Her voice was no longer harsh but the tenacity was still present.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I am," Lucas joked, smirking slightly.

Brooke angled her head to the right so that she could get a better view of her challenger. "Well then, Lucas, what is in store for me in the future?"

"You, Brooke, are going to marry me one day." Lucas didn't know what came over him but the words just tumbled out of his mouth, and surprisingly, they felt good.

The brunette's head snapped up and her mouth gaped open for a second. Then all of a sudden, she broke out in a fit of laughter much to Lucas' confusion.

"Oh God, do you seriously think that I would just say yes? Do you know how many proposals I get on a weekly basis? This is my fourth actually. And those were from rich men…not average farmers who live in the middle of nowhere. If you haven't figured this out already, Lucas, I come from money. Look at this wrapper. It's pure silk! Why in the world would I trade all these delicacies for old cotton flannel shirts and worn jeans and stiff shabby dresses? Sorry mister, but that's a no."

Lucas just gazed at her, his sapphire eyes penetrating into her soul. "Come home with me, Brooke. Marry me and come home with me. You can get out of this place and I'll make sure you're the happiest lady in the world. You won't have to entertain another guy for the rest of your life. I know inside that money doesn't matter to you. You just want to be free and content."

And for those few seconds, Brooke almost changed her mind and said yes. No more Deb. No more orders and no more confinements. No more pain and torture and sadness. No more men looking at her like a piece of meat. But like previously stated, she _almost_ changed her mind.

"Lucas Scott, you might want to use your gold for something else because I am never going to marry you, and that's final." Brooke turned her head to look up at the clock. "And if I'm not mistaken, your time's up." She motioned for him to leave not showing a bit of regret for turning down his proposal.

Lucas complied with her wishes and made his way to the door, but before he left, he turned around sharply, a mysterious smile forming onto his face.

"This isn't the last time you're going to see me. Sorry to disappoint, Pretty Girl, but I'm coming back. I'm the guy for you Brooke Davis and one day you're going to realize that."

With his last words out in the open, Lucas closed the door, leaving a flabbergasted lady inside to drown in her new found emotions.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**End of Chapter 2! Hope you enjoyed it! Next: More Brucas**

**Please R&R!!!!! Thanks! Hope you have a good day :D**


End file.
